Program 2, the Molecular Biology and Genetics of Cancer Program (MBG), integrates fundamental studies in the control of gene transcription and regulation with the genetic and molecular mechanisms underlying the most common types of solid tumors and hematological malignancies. An integral part of the KCC since 1991, this program focuses on gene discovery and gene function analyses in order to exploit the translational potential of these studies for cancer diagnosis, assessment, prevention and therapy. The long-term goal of this program is to discover information useful in designing personalized therapies for cancer patients. The Molecular Biology and Genetics of Cancer Program brings together 22 faculty members from 10 academic departments (including the Lankenau Institute for Medical Research and the Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology of Drexel University) who are supported by NCI ($3.25 million total costs) and other peer-reviewed grants ($7.80 million total costs). Many members of this program have made important discoveries that have been translated into improved cancer diagnosis and assessment, and into novel therapeutic approaches. In the last five years, program members have continued to interact productively, publishing approximately 100 papers/year in some of the best known and more influential journals such as Nature, Mol.Cell, J.Clin.Invest., Immunity, PNAS. Of papers published since 2007, 21.0% have been the result of intra-programmatic collaborations and 31.3% the result of inter-programmatic collaborations. The program has 15-20 graduate students and more than 80 postdoctoral fellows. Their training and the interactions, both intra- and inter-programmatic, among all members are supported by monthly meetings that enhance the program's translational focus.